mark dates ronnie
by bill560682
Summary: randy finds out mark and ronnie are dating and sits them down for THE TALK about it. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people in it.


mark and ronnie quickly enter the taylor house and as soon as the door is closed they start kissing.

after a few minutes they break apart for air.

"you sure no ones here?" asks a worried ronnie.

"no worries my mom is at college, dad is still at his show for at least 2 hours, brad is at soccer practice and bookworm randy would not have a clue we were making out even if we were in the same room." quickly stated mark as he moved back in for more kissing.

"well mark even as a bookworm i think i WOULD know if you were making out in the same room as me." says randy who had just come up from his room to get something from the fridge right before mark and ronnie entered.

mark and ronnie quickly jump apart.

"oh don't worry guys i could care less if you two are dating, but we ARE going to have a talk about what you have and or have not done yet." says randy as he opens his can of pop and walks over to the couch.

"randy we have both already had THE TALK from our parents." responds mark as he and ronnie head over toward the couch.

"yes an it is likely the same speach brad and i got which was basically just use a condom. which means unless you did your research you know next to nothing about sex. so how far have you two gone?" asked randy.

mark looks at ronnie and then says "we have not done anything, if you had not been here then that would have been different..hopefully."

"well then it seems this talk is just in time. lets start with talking about oral sex also known as blow jobs then. at your age size should not be an issue but as you get older it may be. so you need to first off try NOT to have teeth involved at all and slowly take in only as much as you can safely handle so you do not choke or gag. once you have what you feel is the safe amount for you to handle use your hand to mark that amount by rapping your hand around what you can not handle that way while you are giving the blow job you can use your hand to jack off the rest of him. now as far as anul sex goes first off you need to stretch out the rectum, also known as the butt hole. at your age and likely size of your penis that should not be a problem. lube is a very big deal when it comes to anul sex. you ALWAYS want to use lube EVERYTIME. even at your age and size you should get in the habit of always using lube. now you can use lots of different things as your lube like shampoo or patroliam jelly that is normally used for chapped lips but a lube made for anul sex is best. next you need to make sure your rectum is clean? unless of course you LIKE a shit covered dick? of course if the idea of flushing out your ass does not sound like something you want to do then just use a condom but if you do want your lovers sperm up your ass but do not want him to have a shit covered dick then you need to clean your ass out. if you know ahead of time that you plan on having sex you could use a laxative to clean yourself out or a lubed up tube with a funnel and warm water would do. now of course if you all plan on sex right after school like today you may want to think about a laxative with lunch and a butt plug. an what a butt plug is it is more or less like a baby passifier that goes in your butt to keep things in or it can be used to stretch out your asshole if your partner is REALLY big. of course if you are using it to stretch out your asshole then you WILL also need it to keep your shit in your asshole. an butt plugs come in different sizes incase your partner happens to be an elephant. next would be the prostate which is in your butt right behind your penis, it is a group of muscle that when stimulated make anul sex great and that is the spot you want to try to hit as often as possible. then of course there are tons of different sex toys, like dildos for when your partner gets himself grounded. a dildo is basically a fake penis and depending on what kind you get they can do all kinds of different things. an if your partner is a fast shooter as in shoots his load in like 2 minutes they have a tool for that too. it looks like a plastic donut that fits over your penis that prevents you from being able to shoot your load until it is removed. now that should be everything you all need to know about gay sex at least for now and when and or if you want to know about different sex toys later try looking them up on the internet and then come to me after you have picked what you like. i have a friend who's older brother works in an adult only shop and we may be able to sneak you all in to make some after hours buys. oh an so you know mr. bookworm is going back down to his room to finish a book report so if you two do plan on going up to have sex then you have about an hour till anyone else gets home an in case one of you happens to be loud about your moaning or other such sex noises please bury your face in a pillow so the block does not hear you." with all that said randy got up to leave.

"randy...you told us a LOT more then we likely wanted to know, but thanks." said mark as he grabbed ronnie by the hand and started to head upstairs.

"that's what brothers are for mark." responded randy hoping neighter mark or ronnie was a screamer and would thereby end up telling the whole block what they were up to.

"oh.. randy, you think you could pick up a butt plug or two for beginners? ronnie did mention he liked the idea of licking my butthole and i would not want to french kiss a shit covered tongue?" asked a very red faced mark.

ronnie for his part just smiled the biggest smile he could and licked his lips.

"well... normally i would think that to be way to much information about my brothers sex life, but considering the talk we just had, no problem i will see what i can do about that as well as some lube and either some laxative or just a enuma device to shoot the warm water up your butt." replied randy as he turned back to going to his room.

2 weeks later mark came down to the basement to use randy's bathroom because brad was hogging thiers or at least that was what he claimed. in fact it was friday night and mark was spending the weekend at ronnie's and likely did not want to waste any time waiting for brad to leave the bathroom. mark stopped in randy's room and proudy showed off the enuma device randy had picked up for him which mark had shoved between his shirt and pants he planned on putting on after his shower. as mark was about to leave thou he stopped and tossed his clean clothes on randy's bed and dropped his shorts and boxers and stepped out of them, he then wiggled his butt at randy VERY proudly showing off his butt plug. he then picked up all his clothes and headed off to the shower wearing nothing but a tee shirt and a butt plug.

all randy could think is that mark must love having something ANYTHING shoved up his butt 24/7, well to each his own thought randy as he turned back to finish the story he was writting for the school paper. 


End file.
